


I'm Burnin' For You

by Erinla



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Weecest, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-17
Updated: 2013-10-17
Packaged: 2017-12-29 16:21:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1007505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erinla/pseuds/Erinla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teenage Sam and Dean fucking in a gas station bathroom. It's just porn. That's it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Burnin' For You

**Author's Note:**

> this is terrible i can't believe i wrote this oh no  
> also i suck at titles thus why i just pick whatever song is in my head at the time. im a pro

            Sam found it difficult to care about how dirty the gas station bathroom was. It was far to much to focus on something as trivial as how many people had used that place when he was bent over the cracked sink, pants tugged down to his thighs as his older brother stood behind him.

            Dean cupped his hand over one side of the younger boy’s ass and Sam shuddered just from that subtle bit of contact. He had been so needy all day, and every small brush of skin from Dean threatened to push him over the edge.

            Sam felt Dean’s thumb slowly running circles over his bare skin and he glanced over his shoulder to see a teasing grin on his brother’s lips.

            “Dean,” Sam finally growled, his voice dripping with frustration. “Hurry up.” Dean was always like this and it drove Sam completely crazy. The longer they took, the better the chance would be that John would return to the car before them and wonder where they had gone off to.

            Dean’s smirk only grew when Sam spoke. He leaned in, his own clothed hips pressing against Sam’s ass. The boy’s fingers gripping the edge of the sink tightened.

            “Look at you, Sammy. Jesus. So desperate for your brother’s cock.”

            Sam groaned in a pleading voice and pushed his hips back against Dean’s. He wanted to be angry at Dean for teasing, but _fuck,_ when he spoke like that…

            “Yeah, you are. Listen to you. I’ve hardly even touched you and you’re already dripping wet for me. Been thinking about his all day in the car, haven’t you?” As though to emphasize his point, Dean reached around Sam’s thin form, his fingers wrapping around the boy’s cock, using his thumb to smear the precome over its tip.

            Sam moaned again, shudders wracking through his body as he tried to thrust into Dean’s touch. His stomach dipped and heat rose to his face and fuck, he _had_ been thinking about this all damn day. Dean always seemed to be able to read his mind.

            But Dean had barely given Sam time to enjoy the friction before he pulled his hand away again.

            Sam whimpered, holding back a hundred swears and obscenities he wanted to shout at his brother for doing this to him. He knew from experience, though, that that would get him nowhere.

            “Fuck, Sammy, you look amazing right now.” Dean crooned, his fingers still tracing soft circles on Sam’s skin. “Ready to be fucked. What if somebody walked in here right now? What if someone from school, or someone we knew saw you like this? They’d know what a little slut you are for my cock.”

            “Fuck, Dean, come _on,_ just—“

            Sam’s words stopped short, melting into a loud gasp as Dean’s hand came down hard against his ass, leaving a dull sting where he had hit.

            “Better be quiet, Sammy. Don’t want someone to hear.”

            “Dean—“

            The second time was harder as Dean’s palm smacked against Sam, the loud slap of skin against skin echoing in the small bathroom, quickly drowned out by Sam’s voice.

            Dean returned back to the steady brush of his fingers over the now afflicted area. Sam couldn’t stop shaking, his legs barely holding himself up as he gasped for air.

            “What do you want, Sammy?” Dean said in a low, rough voice, his nails suddenly digging into Sam’s skin. “Want me to fuck you?”

            Sam tried his best to find the words, to draw them up from somewhere in the back of his mind, but he must have been taking too long to respond. His back arched foreword as he felt the sting against his ass for a third and a fourth time.

            “Better answer me.”

            “I want your cock, Dean.” Sam choked on the words, the skin on his ass now hot and probably bright red where Dean’s hand had been.

            He could hear Dean tearing open a packet of lube behind him as he spoke, the anticipation wringing through the younger boy’s body. Dean seemed to be a bit more eager than he was letting on.

            “Gonna open you up, and fuck into that tight ass so hard, Sammy. You’re not going to be able to walk out of this bathroom.”

            Sam felt one of Dean’s hands rest on his ass again as the older Winchester leaned over, his lips close to Sam’s ear.

            “Is that what you want, Sammy?” he asked. Sam felt Dean slide a slicked up finger over his entrance and he let out what he was pretty sure the most pathetic sound he had ever made, rutting back against Dean in a weak attempt to get the other boy to push into him. “You want your brother to fuck you?”

            “Yes,” Sam whimpered just as Dean finally complied with his brother’s needs, his finger pressing deep into Sam’s body.

            Sam arched his back, needing Dean’s touch but feeling horribly unfulfilled with how slow his brother was taking things.

            It was tortuously slow.

            Dean began to casually move his finger, pulling out and thrusting back in and it wasn’t long before he added a second, but his pace remained the same.

            Sam just knew how much Dean must have been delighting in the sight of him, squirming and groaning, shudders wracking through his thin form each time Dean’s fingers brushed against his prostate.

            “What’s the matter, Sammy?” Dean practically sneered, curling his fingers as he spoke Sam’s name so the boy cried out, his knuckles white with how hard he was gripping at the sink. “Not enough for you? My fingers not filling you up good enough?”

            “Dean, please,”

            “Look at that, already begging for my cock.” Dean’s pace hadn’t picked up, but he was already forcing in a third finger, and Sam knew that despite his collected composure, Dean was already on edge and desperate to sink into Sam.

            “Dean, please—“ Sam gasped, finding it difficult to form any coherent words with the way Dean was spreading his fingers apart inside of him. “D-dad’s going to be back soon. I’m going to go crazy if you don’t— _fuck_.”

            Dean was finally beginning to thrust into Sam harder now, and his free hand reached up to tangle in his mess of brown hair, fingers curling around the strands as he gave a sharp tug.

            Sam tried his best not to cry out as loud as he wanted to, as loud as he _needed_ to, but he wanted Dean to _know_ how wrecked he was making him, how fucking desperate and needy he was.

            Dean suddenly stopped without warning, pulling his fingers out with a wet sound and Sam whimpered at the sudden emptiness.

            “D-Dean,” Sam looked over his shoulder to see that his brother already had his cock out and was spreading a generous amount of lube over his length, his green eyes meeting Sam’s with a smirk.

            “I hear you, Sammy.” He purred, a moan tying in with the last syllable of Sam’s name.

            Dean pressed against Sam again, his cock sliding along the boy’s slick, pink hole but he didn’t push in just yet.

            “Dean, fuck,” Sam was nearly in tears with want at that point, his entire body shaking as Dean moved against his ass, creating friction but not what Sam wanted.

            “What a fucking cockslut.” Dean growled as he grabbed onto Sam’s hip with an almost bruising force. “You want it so bad right now, Sammy, you’re falling apart. Don’t worry, I’m going to give it to you, just the way you like it, but you know what?” Dean paused and Sam could tell how much joy he was getting out of seeing his little brother so strung out. “I’m not going to put a hand on you. You’re going to come just from my cock, and if you don’t, well…it’s going to be a long car ride.”

            Sam didn’t get a chance to respond before Dean sunk into him in one swift motion, and this time he wasn’t able to hold back the cry of his brother’s name that echoed in the small confines of that filthy bathroom.

            Dean pushed his cock in as far as possible, his hips pressed against Sam’s ass, still red and sore from where Dean’s hand had spanked across the sensitive skin.

            For all the pacing he had done earlier, Dean wasn’t going slow now, and he didn’t even bother to give Sam time to adjust.

            He was pulling out a moment later, slamming back in and angling just right so that Sam saw stars with each rough thrust.

            Sam could hear even through his constant moans and chanting of his brother’s name, Dean speaking harsh words of praise, telling Sam how fucking great his tight hole felt, and how pretty his little brother looked when he was getting fucked like that.

            Dean had started up a steady rhythm at first, his thrusts each perfectly timed with the way his nails dug into Sam’s hip and his fingers still curled into the boy’s hair, but after a little bit he was slowly dissolving into erratic thrusts, his breathing ragged and his words trailing off as he grew closer to release.

            Sam was so close he was lost. He had been close all day but with each thrust of Dean’s cock, burying deep into the boy’s ass, he thought he would be pushed over the edge.

            Sam tried to utter his brother’s name, to give him some idea of how utterly close and strung out he was, but just as the words teetered on his tongue, Dean grabbed his hips with both hands, pulling him up and slamming into him so hard that Sam’s body couldn’t hold on any longer.

            Silence be dammed, Sam thought as he yelled Dean’s name probably loud enough for some of the cars parked nearby to hear as he came, splattering hot come over the sink which, to be honest, had probably had worse.

            Dean continued to move against Sam, nails biting into skin as he hissed out incoherent sweas, hitting his own orgasm only moments later.

            Sam moaned weakly as he felt Dean spilling into him, warm and full and fucking outstanding.

            He felt so fucking wrecked and wrung out he wondered for a dizzying moment, as he slowly came down from his orgasm, if Dean would just carry him back to the car, though he knew the answer to that before the thought had even fully formed.

            Sweat poured from his skin and Sam whimpered as Dean slowly pulled out of him, leaving Sam painfully empty though thoroughly fucked and finally satisfied.

            “You should see yourself right now Sammy.” Dean breathed as he tucked himself away, zipping his pants back up. “You’ve got such a pretty ass.”

            Sam made a weak, compliant sound as he felt Dean’s come dripping out of his abused hole, running down his thigh.

            Part of him wanted a shower, but he knew that wouldn’t happen until they reached the next motel, but he sure as hell wasn’t about to complain after all of that.

            Dean’s large hands were suddenly back on Sam’s body, though his touch was gentle now as he pulled the young teenager away from the sink he was still clinging to.

            Sam turned around, staring with hazy, satisfied eyes up at his brother just before their lips met, the kiss soft and loving in stark contrast to the sex they had just had.

            They never really needed words to say ‘I love you’.

            Dean pulled Sam’s pants back up for him, his lips ghosting away just long enough to speak in a soft voice.

            “We’d better head back to the car. It’s going to be another long ride after this.”


End file.
